Hydraulic fracturing is a process that results in the creation of artificial fractures in rocks. An important industrial use of hydraulic fracturing is stimulating oil and gas wells. The fracturing is done from a bore hole (wellbore) drilled into reservoir rock formations to enhance oil and natural gas recovery. Hydraulic fractures may be natural or man-made and are extended by internal fluid pressure which opens the fracture and causes it to grow into the rock. Man-made fluid-driven fractures are formed at depth in a bore hole and extend into targeted rock formations. The fracture width is typically maintained after the injection by introducing a supporting material (proppant) into the injected fluid. Proppants prevent the fractures from closing when the injection is stopped. The technique of hydraulic fracturing is used to increase or restore the rate at which fluids, such as oil, gas or water, can be produced from a conventional sandstone reservoir, including reservoirs such as shale rock or coal beds or even tight gas reservoirs (e.g. Limestone, dolomite etc.). Conventionally used fracturing fluid is formed of suspended particles in a carrier fluid and is used to hold fractures open after a hydraulic fracturing treatment, thus producing a conductive pathway that fluids can properly flow along.
However, conventional fracturing material has been criticized in view of its potentially negative impact on the environment. Previous attempts to provide a biocompatible fracturing fluid have failed since it has not been possible to successfully produce biocompatible fracturing fluids having a sufficient stability, so that the economic efficiency of such conventional concepts has not been sufficient.